Inflatable devices for recreation and exercise which are adapted to support a person thereon have been devised in a variety of forms. The prior art is rife with inflatable mattress pads or other buoyant pads which are of a size sufficient to support a person in reclined position thereon. One such flotation device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,921. Generally, it is characteristic of the prior art devices that when a person is reclined on such a pad, the side of the person which contacts the pad does not directly contact the water on which the pad is floated and he is therefore precluded from any soothing or therapeutic effects as might be conveyed to him by contact with the water. This is particularly so if the pad is floated in a pool of water, such as a spa, wherein jets of water and air are directed into the water to massage and soothe the person's body. Some of the prior art devices permit a partial submergence of the body, with the legs of the person angled with respect to the torso in a form of sitting position. None of the prior art devices, however, disclose any means for adjusting the buoyancy of the flotation device when in the water, and particularly the relative buoyancies of the different body supporting sections, such as the torso and leg supporting sections, as would allow an adjustment of the relative inclinations of these sections and their levels of submergence by the person when reclined thereon.